For the Lovers of Cargan
by waterwicca
Summary: CARLOS/LOGAN... A series of one-shots for the adorable coupling: Carlos and Logan :D I also write "For the Lovers of Kogan/Jagan/Kenlos/Jarlos/Kames"


**AN: Well, it's FINALLY here! :D :D :D **

**I'm very sorry that it took so long, but I have another BTR story on here (Past the Sorrow) that gets most of my attention every week :) If you guys are into reading some more of what I write, please check it out. I PROMISE that it's not like all of the other romances/OC :)**

**On with the Cargan! To those of you who have been anxious to read this, THANK YOU ALL for being patient! I really appreciate the love and support :D**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

**_-waterwicca _**

* * *

**"Logie and Hoodie" – Carlos and Logan spend the evening together in the aftermath of **_Big Time Sneakers_**, and they get closer than ever before ;)**

* * *

Logan scowled at the filthy, wrecked sneakers on the kitchen counter. His and James' plan of gaining a fortune had gone terribly wrong. Not only had they embarrassed themselves in front of Mrs. Knight multiple times throughout the day, but they also lost a significant amount of money after their investment failed. All the smart boy had at the end of the day was a pile of garbage, that used to be shoes, and a quickly forming headache, not to mention a few sore muscles from the minor wrestling match him and James had participated in after reaching their final breaking point.

Evening couldn't have approached soon enough for the brunette; wanting this day to be over and done with so he could just worry about whatever foolish adventures his friends got him into the next day with a clear mind and rested body. Mrs. Knight left with Katie for a mother-daughter dinner date and movie, with the older woman claiming she needed to get out of the apartment and away from the four teenage boys for a while, and James recovered from the day's loss without batting a lash and took some hot redheaded model to a party he got himself invited to after being seen in the pre-disaster sneakers. Kendall was still at a special Hollywood event with his, now public, girlfriend, Jo. Logan was looking forward to spending a quiet night home, but, somehow, when Carlos sauntered through the door, he couldn't allow himself to feel disappointed.

"What's up with the Fruit Smackers?" Logan asked Carlos as the shorter boy entered the apartment with a large box of the gummy snacks in his grasp.

Carlos had spent the majority of the afternoon scheming with the clever Katie to get a decent price on his favorite vending machine snack as "Robin and Hoodie". After altering the prices, trying to steal from the machine, and then pilfering Bitters' keys to get into the supply closet, Carlos had managed to swipe one large box of Fruit Smackers for himself before they got busted and all of their attempts were ruined. He had hidden them in a safe location until the grumpy manager called off his guard dog and lowered the cost of snacks to a suitable amount. Now, as he walked into the apartment, the only evidence of his day was the box in his hands and the clothing he wore. He had washed the eye black off of his face, all of the dark grease only disappearing after he scrubbed his skin a few times with soap, but left on his all-black ensemble.

"Long story…" the Latino smiled to himself, rolling his eyes at the day's events, and plopped down onto the orange couch of 2J as he turned to examine Logan at the counter, "… What's with the fucked up sneakers?" he raised an eyebrow, keeping an amused grin on his face, knowing that Logan must have had an interesting afternoon.

"Long story," the pale brunette smirked and bantered easily, shifting his face into a full blown smile when the Latino beamed at him before opening his box of treats and pulling an individual packet out to tear it in half hastily.

Logan abandoned the dirty shoes and strolled over to settle down beside Carlos. Almost as soon as his butt hit the sofa, the energetic boy held a hand out to him and silently offered him a gummy, letting his friend share his pack instead of getting his own.

Carlos _**never**_ shared his food.

The smart boy smiled pleasantly and accepted the offering, snaking his fingers in between the plastic to pinch one of the small snacks. He popped a green gummy into his mouth, chewing slowly and letting the sweet taste settle over his tongue as he pulled one of his legs up onto the couch beneath him and got comfortable. As he twisted slightly in his seat, he stared thoughtfully at his peppy best friend while the boy shoved three treats into his mouth at once. Logan had to fight off a grin when he realized the boy's slightly obsessive tendencies, which no one really knew about other than his close friends, caused Carlos to make sure that all of the Fruit Smackers he ate simultaneously were the same flavor. Logan knew that the Latino would do the same thing with most assorted candies, yet he didn't mind mixing different foods. It was the colors that bothered him the most. He always said they were each meant to be enjoyed separately.

It was one of the boy's special quirks that Logan found endearing.

"How many have you eaten?" the smart boy chuckled lightly, eyeing the cardboard box placed on the coffee table. It was nearly empty.

"I lost track at 107," Carlos shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but he was still grinning, aware of the oncoming criticism.

"You're going to rot your teeth out," Logan declared matter-of-factly, smirking in spite of his tone.

"Nu-uh! It's _**Fruit**_ Smackers! They're good for me, Logie…" Carlos insisted energetically, his childlike enthusiasm infectious as ever and making Logan bite back a wide smile as the Latino continued, "… They're just gummies."

"Yeah, gummy _**candy**_," Logan chastised him lightly, remaining playful as always with his reprimanding.

"Whatever. Quit killin' my buzz," Carlos complained lightheartedly, not a single serious syllable coming out of his mouth as two more Fruit Smackers entered it.

"You'd need more than me to get you down from your sugar high," the brunette insisted teasingly, rolling his brown eyes dramatically before settling them on the other boy.

Logan blushed faintly; pink barely tinting his cheeks at the defiant look Carlos was shooting him. It was a smirk that could rival Kendall's, but it was full of more innocence and less mischief than the bold blonde. It was the same look that always made him weak in the knees, yet somehow wanting to stand his ground. It was usually Kendall who forced him to bust out of his carefully crafted shell, but it was Carlos who made him feel like the protective barrier didn't exist at all. They were constantly battling verbally, sometimes physically, and, while they both knew it was in jest, it added a certain heat between the pair.

Most outsiders would probably assume Logan and Carlos were flirting with one another, and maybe they were. The Latino had an odd way of making him feel worked up and relaxed at the same time; often seeming as if they were in a friendly competition. The two would argue and bicker frequently because, while he would normally back down from confrontation, the shorter boy made Logan want to fight. He made every one of their days feel exciting and adventurous in the littlest ways that confused the brunette genius; not being able to come up with a name for the way the other boy made him feel. The uncertainty was the reason that Carlos was so enjoyable to spend time with. Their unusual interactions were one of the things that made the smart boy develop secret feelings for his bubbly friend. As time went on, the logical Logan had figured out the perfect label for his new emotions.

It was definitely love.

"I am not _**high**_. I'm sitting perfectly still," Carlos defended himself fiercely, proudly puffing his chest out and sitting straight up in his seat on the couch, displaying no signs of his characteristic fidgeting that was gained with sugar consumption.

"Yeah, which, in Carlitos terms, means you passed 'high' an hour or two ago, and, now, your whole nervous system is shutting down," Logan chuckled lightly, waving a hand up and down the length of the boy's body beside him.

"You're _**so**_ clever, Dr. Mitchell," Carlos rolled his eyes and gave up the argument, fully aware of the fact that he couldn't win against the genius or argue that he hadn't eaten too many Fruit Smackers, because, really, his bottomless stomach was starting to feel full.

Without another word, the Latino pivoted on his bottom so he could throw his upper half over Logan. His head found a perfect nook in the boy's lap while his body reclined fully on the couch below him, still looking as innocent as ever. Logan fought away the light feeling in his heart, permanently enamored in the way Carlos seemed so comfortable around him, but, with practice, he was able to control his body's natural reactions to the close proximity and enjoy whatever he was fortunate enough to experience with his secret crush.

It wasn't too hard to feel relaxed when the Latino looked up at him with a harmless, childlike expression and raised the pack of snacks to his eye level. Logan grinned in thanks and accepted the silent offering, his stomach tying in pleasant knots when he realized Carlos was giving him the last piece. He ate his gummy quietly, with a grin permanently etched onto his face, and watched his friend throw the empty plastic bag into the cardboard box on the coffee table. Carlos smiled sweetly up at him, some sort of inaudible conversation going on, before he bit his bottom lip and tore his gaze away. As Logan studied him curiously, he played with the unzipped zipper at the bottom of his jacket; fiddling with the cheap, black metal absentmindedly and staring at it without really seeing.

"Why do you look all stealthy?"

Logan was the first to break the silence, raising a brow as he analyzed the boy's clothes. Carlos wore all black. His jeans were tight, and the fabric of his hoodie lay loosely beneath him on the couch because of his reclined position on the smart boy. As he shifted a little in his seat, the snug T-shirt that he sported rode up on his abdomen, revealing a thin strip of naturally bronzed skin. Logan swallowed thickly and licked his lips, struggling to keep an innocent and amiable curiosity in his expression. He couldn't admit that he thought the Latino looked appealing, so he kept up the teasing.

"I'd be concerned, but, since you're here and not in jail, I'll assume that you didn't do something completely asinine," he added smugly, eyes still humorously dancing with the brunette's in his lap. Carlos giggled at his choice of words before explaining.

"Me and Katie started a crusade for fair prices on Fruit Smackers," the Latino declared haughtily, donning a fierce look of a superhero as he sat up enough in Logan's lap to throw his hood over his head. He settled back down with the black fabric framing his gleeful face. "Long story short, we _**totally **_won… What did you do today?" he asked with genuine curiosity, his dramatically intense declaration forgotten and a giddy smile lighting up his face as he waited for an answer.

Logan had to take a breath, sighing deeply, before speaking. He always felt important around the shorter boy, like, no matter how dull or pointless, his words were significant to Carlos. It was as if the Latino prized everything that came out of his mouth with wonder all over his features.

"I bought some overpriced sneakers with James and tried to sell them for a profit," Logan offered nonchalantly, somewhat disappointed that he didn't have a better tale for his friend, "Long story short, we _**totally**_ failed," the smart boy smirked as he echoed the shorter boy's previous words and bantered easily.

Carlos nodded cheerfully in understanding, offering an adorable and charming grin of sympathy. The dark haired boy effortlessly gave him a crooked smile before his mouth hung open slightly as he remembered something else he though his friend would find amusing and more entertaining than designer sneakers.

"Although, there was one interesting thing that happened…"

"What?" Carlos immediately lit up, throwing one of his legs over the other so that they were crossed. He seemed to snuggle down more into Logan's lap as if to settle in for a story.

"Mama Knight thought James and I were in love or something. She was convinced that we were gettin' it on," the smart boy chuckled lightly at the idea, shaking his head and thinking about all of the compromising situations that their mother figure had found them in that day.

"Were you?"

Carlos's posture was suddenly rigid on his thighs. He could feel the boy's shoulders tighten up and his head snap so fast towards him that his nose practically hit Logan's belly before he readjusted and looked up at an angle. His characteristic smile was nowhere to be seen, his eye brows knitted together and a scowl taking its place. The boy appeared angry. Logan bit the inside of his bottom lip, his heart picking up speed as he held his breath for a moment. He couldn't take the thought of losing his best friend. His reaction to even a hint at his possible homosexuality was not what he had hoped for. Would Carlos hate him if he was gay?

"So, what if we were?" Logan inquired defensively, forming a scowl of his own as his volume rose.

Carlos's face instantly fell. It wasn't angry anymore. He looked almost… sad. He seemed miserable at the idea of James and Logan as a couple.

"But we weren't, though… _**at all**_…" Logan insisted quickly, not wanting to see his friend unhappy for another second.

"Oh…" Carlos mumbled, visibly relaxing back into the pale boy's lap but still had a detached look in his brown eyes, as if he were in another place entirely.

Before he could stop himself, Logan ignored all of his instincts that told him to shut his mouth and made the most hopeful assumption he could.

"Why? W-Would you b-be…"

He was losing his nerve as the tan boy gazed right into his eyes with a genuine curiosity.

"Would I be what?" Carlos coaxed gently, edging his head back to Logan's knees so that he could see the brunette better.

Logan figured that this was his last chance. At any other time, in any other situation, he would have let it go and not prodded, but this was different. He could feel it…

"Would you be… _**jealous**_… if I had been with Jam-"

"No! No way…" Carlos jumped out of Logan's lap, raising his voice to a higher octave and sitting up with more than a foot of distance between them, looking incredibly nervous.

"O-Okay then…" the smart boy trailed off nervously, feeling like he should run until he couldn't breathe. He got flustered pretty easily, but he's never been as embarrassed as he was now. "I'm gonna, uh, go t-to bed…" he stuttered lamely, not caring that it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet.

Logan didn't wait for another response, leaping to his feet and speed walking to his and the Latino's shared room without making any eye contact with Carlos. He didn't stop moving until he made it to the private bathroom connected to the bedroom. He rid himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower, only taking a deep breath once the warm water was pouring over him, and the only thing he could hear was the liquid splashing against the tile, making a dull buzz. He didn't even really get under the showerhead. The water was barely touching his upper half at its angle of descent. He just let it run down his body and made no movements.

He couldn't believe that he had humiliated himself like that. He had just assumed Carlos was upset about him being taken, but he must have been awfully wrong. Now, Logan wasn't even sure if he could face the Latino without begging for forgiveness. He all but admitted his feelings for the boy, and he just jumped away like Logan had lit a match against his skin. He had never wanted to make Carlos uncomfortable, and now they were probably going to have to switch rooms with Kendall or James.

"Oh god…"

Logan whispered to himself as he reached forward to grab the shampoo and lather it into his hair, his head unexpectedly pounding from the inside out. It suddenly occurred to him what Carlos must have _**actually**_ been worried about. He didn't care that Logan was with someone else. It wasn't about Logan at all. It was about the other half of the equation.

Carlos liked James.

It was the only explanation of the Latino's odd and panicked behavior that the smart boy could come up with, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't crush his heart. He had been pining after Carlos for what seemed like ages, and now he discovered that the boy he loves is gay, yet, instead of celebrating, he felt the need to sob because he still didn't get the guy. James always wins, and, once you fall for him, you certainly don't get over it. Logan knew he couldn't compete with that…

Completely resigned to depression, Logan finished washing and stepped out of the shower solemnly. He'd have to figure out a way to make the Latino forgive him and be his best friend again. The worst thing that he ever thought could happen because of his abnormal feelings was never Carlos falling for someone else. Although painful, losing him from his life altogether would be far more terrible. Logan needed the peppy boy however he could get him. Even if it meant unhappiness, the smart boy would do whatever it took to make things go back to normal. He didn't think he could stand having Carlos ignore him or be awkward around him like he had minutes ago on the couch, especially when being uncomfortable was so out of the amazing boy's character.

Things need to go back to the way they were. Logan messed up, and he's got to fix it.

After brushing his teeth, he slipped on boxers, a t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants that he had stored in the bathroom earlier. Logan toweled his hair as dry as he could get it and looked into the mirror with determination. He gave himself an internal pep talk, one he'd had a thousand times before in situations where his secret had come so close to being revealed.

"_Act normal, Logan. Just smile at him, and he'll smile back like everything is right in the world. Tell him you were joking, or, better yet, tell him you were sick and had no idea what was coming out of your mouth when-"_

Logan's silent rant ended abruptly when a knock came from the door, making him jump back like he'd been electrocuted. He knew it must have been the boy plaguing his mind and took a deep breath. He had to face him sometime and was sure that he couldn't hide in the bathroom forever, no matter how appealing the prospect sounded. When Logan stepped forward and opened the door, he had to bite on his tongue to keep himself grounded in some way, unexpectedly overcome with a feeling that told him to flee. He had convinced himself he could handle being around the shorter boy again without problems, but he was suddenly more nervous than ever.

Carlos stood in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama bottoms with purple polka dots on them. He must have changed when Logan was in the bathroom, and the new lack of attire was only making it more difficult for the smart boy to focus on the task of acting nonchalant. His brown eyes raked over the Latino's body, starting from the bottom and working up; taking in the glorious sight of his golden, defined abdomen and chest. What made his heart stop altogether, though, was the look on Carlos' face. He appeared so fierce and determined. His lips opened and closed repeatedly, seeming to be gaining the courage to speak.

Something about his stance had Logan firmly routed to the tiled floor beneath him, and the words that came out of his mouth would change them both forever.

"I would have been _**very**_ jealous…"

Carlos finally admitted the truth that Logan convinced himself hadn't existed and licked his lips, searching his friend's eyes for a mere moment before grabbing onto him with a vice grip and kissing him with every bit of strength his small body had. Logan gasped at the new feeling, everything hitting him at once; the sweet taste of Carlos, the boy's warm skin under his hands, his soft lips against his own working him into a frenzied mess. The smart boy knew that this was the time for action and not his usual way of overanalyzing everything. The last thing he wanted to do was talk.

Logan hummed and parted his lips as soon as he felt the Latino's tongue caress his mouth. He latched his hands together around Carlos' neck as the lip lock grew in intensity. They were both breathing harshly and nipping playfully with their teeth, mapping out each other's mouths while Carlos backed them into the bedroom with his palms rubbing the dark-haired boy's ribs.

As they continued to kiss, Logan jumped up and wrapped his legs around Carlos' waist, getting a pleased giggle out of the startled brunette, who fastened his hands onto the bottom of Logan's thighs to keep him up. They both felt the ghost of each other's growing erections when Logan hovered at Carlos' hips and the Latino moved them forward. He blindly searched for the desk, swiping the supplies off of its surface when he all but threw Logan on top of it.

The smart boy kept his limbs around Carlos, his ankles locking just behind the boy's knees and his fingers lacing around his neck. Breaking their mouths apart, Carlos ripped Logan's shirt over his head, his lips instantly exploring his lover's newly exposed pale skin. When the shorter boy licked a stripe right above his heart and near his suddenly sensitive nipples, Logan found it difficult to breathe.

"C-Carlos…" he sighed, exhaling heavily and squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he struggled over whether he should lean into the wall behind the desk or even closer to the Latino suckling his skin. He settled for writhing in the middle, swaying forward and backward, unable to make his brain and body work together while Carlos kept devouring him hungrily.

The dominant boy rubbed his palms against Logan's thighs, kneading the fabric of his sweatpants in large circles, and trailed sloppy kisses up his smooth chest, over his collar bone and just below his ear.

"Will you let me fuck you?" Carlos asked huskily, lapping at the soft spot near Logan's earlobe and constantly moving his hands closer to the brunette's crotch before pulling them away playfully.

"Uh…" Logan sounded hesitant at the question; almost as if the words brought him out of the euphoric fantasy he was experiencing and crashed him into reality. His ever-present nerves flared up like a match thrown onto gasoline.

Carlos pulled back straightaway, not wanting to pressure his friend. He pushed his own lust away and replaced it with concern, forcing his hips off of Logan's, where they had been so close to pressing their erections together, and raising up to kiss his forehead caringly.

"Because you don't want to or because you're afraid?" Carlos wondered, thinking that either choice was possible, but he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be. He knew Logan almost better than anyone else.

He watched the pale boy bite his bottom lip and relax when Carlos brought his hands to his naked waist. He massaged the skin slowly, feeling it shiver beneath his fingers and loving that he could engage in such an erotic yet calming gesture. Carlos smiled thoughtfully, grateful that he could soothe Logan easily and touch the boy in an intimate way without worrying about the consequences. For so long, Carlos only had his dreams and fantasies to rely on to try to fill the void in his heart made by the absence of Logan as more than a friend, but they had made it past that barrier now. He had Logan, and he'd do anything not to let him go.

"I'm scared," Logan admitted in an unsteady whisper, closing his eyes in embarrassment as he enjoyed his lover's touch and placed his own hands on Carlos' warm arms for more comfort.

"It's okay, Logie," Carlos' features brightened, happy that Logan wanted him, but ready to make him see that there was no reason to worry. "I love you, and you love me too, so there's nothing to be nervous about," he made his declaration simply, the words sounding undoubtedly true in both of their ears even though they had never said them before.

They both just knew they were in love, and there was no need to deny it.

"I'll make you feel really good…" Carlos' voice lowered again, tightening his grip on Logan's waist and sliding his hands down to the boy's hips.

He slipped his thumbs into the defined V-shape, letting the tips brush teasingly against the paler teen's bulge as he watched it twitch beneath the fabric of his pants. Feeling confidence course through him with the hunger, Carlos brought one of his hands all the way down to cup Logan's erection, making the boy's breath catch in his throat and his eyes roll to the back of his head as it hit the wall behind him.

"_Oh… _Have you, uh, d-done this before?" Logan panted harshly, trying to focus his eyes back on Carlos, who kept squeezing his hard length and rubbing the fabric against his heated flesh.

He almost made it sound like a rhetorical question, but he was really starting to doubt the Latino's innocence the more he shamelessly fondled him with curiosity and joy all over his face. Carlos had his lip caught between his teeth while he held onto Logan's waist tightly and arched his neck down to watch the way his palm moved over the boy's bulge in fascination, looking like he couldn't believe what he was feeling.

"No!" Carlos giggled, snapping his gaze up to Logan with an airy smile, thinking that the inquiry was absurd, "but I'm always up for a fun _**activity**_," he ended the phrase seductively, closing the gap between them with his lips on Logan's neck; nibbling at his skin and licking it occasionally to enjoy the taste.

Logan let out a high-pitched whine, making Carlos shudder and growl, smirking into the boy's collarbone as he took his hand away from his dick and wrapped both of them back around his waist. He pulled him to the edge of the desk, making Logan's neck bend uncomfortably against the wall, but the needy teen wasn't able to care. The new angle gave him the perfect view of Carlos pressing their erections together, grinding them roughly with ragged breaths.

"You gotta learn to loosen up, Baby," Carlos cooed, slowing his thrusts down until he just occasionally pushed forward in a sporadic rhythm, driving the surprise-hating Logan mad.

Carlos just smirked wickedly at the disgruntled boy and pulled completely away, leaning only his head close to his lover. He exhaled across Logan's moist lips slowly, taunting him with his mere presence, and then darted his tongue out to taste the skin of the trembling boy's lower lip. Almost as soon as it made contact, the tongue disappeared and returned home to Carlos' own mouth, which was turned up in a smile when Logan moaned just for him.

"Something tells me that I'm going to be trying a lot of new things soon," Logan sighed, feeling dizzy from the teasing and arousal pumping through him at lightning speed.

His eyes traveled up to Carlos with a soft smile before he took the initiative to lunge forward and wrap his arms around the Latino's neck with a husky chuckle. Keeping his grip tight on his new boyfriend, Logan shifted up so that his butt was almost entirely off of the desk. He bucked his hips wildly, grinding their cloth-covered lengths together again.

"_**Fuck**_, I hope so…" Carlos muttered, groaning at the new friction delivered by a suddenly eager Logan.

They grabbed at each other anxiously, Carlos' hands running up and down the expanse of his lover's back. Logan panted, pressing the top of his head onto the Latino's chest as he looked down between them. His dick rutted continuously against Carlos', and he found himself eyeing the waistband of the boy's pajama bottoms and thinking that he wanted to get in them. He wanted it all.

"Wanna taste you," Logan murmured in a daze, licking his lips and groaning softly into the skin above Carlos' heart when they met in the middle again and again.

Carlos struggled not to cum just from the words alone, unaccustomed to hearing anything dirty passing the well-mannered boy's lips, and focused on his next task. He pulled away with a sinful smile, kissing Logan's temple when he pouted at the loss, and then squeezed the pale boy's torso in a secure hold. He hoisted him up and flung him over his shoulder with a laugh at the small squeal Logan let out before it turned into a mewl when he clutched the boy's ass, rubbing the sensitive skin roughly a few times and then pulling Logan's pants to the floor. He spun around, keeping the weight of the boy on his shoulder balanced with a strong arm around his bare thighs, and tossed the boxer-clad Logan onto his bed.

Logan's body bounced on the mattress a few times while he settled, donning a carefree smile as he looked up at Carlos with playful eyes. He scooted forward to sit at the bottom of the bed, planting his feet on the ground wide enough apart so that he could tug Carlos toward him to stand between his knees. He grabbed at the Latino's waistband, bravely slipping his boxer's and pajama bottoms down to the boy's ankles and shamelessly studying the member suddenly exposed to him.

Carlos was generously proportioned below the belt, his cock being larger than Logan ever dreamt, which made the once innocent teen feel like doing things that he only ever reserved for such fantasies; not ever thinking that reality could be just as fun. He smirked up at Carlos, who was watching him with dark eyes and waiting for him to make the first move, and then Logan dove forward only to kiss the smooth skin of the boy's hip, earning a small gasp of surprise and then a growl of frustration.

"God, I'm such a fuckin' bad influence on you," Carlos chuckled at his friend's newly acquired confidence, pleased that Logan was exhibiting vixen-like behavior when, only an hour ago, he ran away from him at the thought of being embarrassed.

No-holds-barred Logan was going to be a treat.

"Let's see how bad I can get," Logan declared giddily, channeling the Latino's usual energy as he smoothed a hand up the golden boy's stomach, pinching a nipple to prove his point and getting a groan as his lone response.

Carlos could only watch in anticipation, loving where this was headed and making a mental note to push Logan to the limit when he got the control back. Just seeing the boy's mouth near his crotch did things to his ordinarily chipper brain. It made it darken with lust and animalistic drive that had him biting his tongue to keep the new urges to himself until it was time for him to let them out, and there was no doubt about it happening, but he could be patient for Logan, who was most definitely about to lick his junk.

Logan lowered both of his hands, keeping one anchored on Carlos' thigh while the other formed into a fist around the base of his cock; giving it a gentle squeeze to test for a reaction. When he just got a buck of the hips, Logan smiled and unwrapped his hand from the boy's length. He spit into it for slight lubrication, wanting it to be a little rough and also wanting to leave the pre-cum pooling at the boy's leaking tip for another thing he had in mind. After regaining his grip on Carlos' dick, he stroked it a few times, going at an agonizingly slow pace and never touching the head like he knew the Latino wanted.

"Come on, Logie…" Carlos growled, losing his tolerance the more he watched his lover smirk at him with every upstroke that never met the desired destination.

Logan seemed to like the begging; going in for the kill and giving himself a reward too, knowing before he even got there that tasting Carlos would be heaven. It was almost all mental. He wanted Carlos to own him, and putting his cock down his throat was a great fuckin' start.

Squeezing the boy's shaft, Logan finally leaned forward to let the tip of his member brush across his bottom lip, smearing the pre-cum on the pink skin, and then he pulled back. He kept his hand pumping the engorged cock while he locked eyes with Carlos' and licked his lip clean, instantly whining at the taste. He was done with teasing, and tilted back down to lap heavily at the head. Carlos moaned loudly, instinctively raising his hands to nestle them into the pale boy's dark tresses.

Logan took the length into his mouth, shoving half of it in before pulling back and running his tongue along the tip and sides sloppily; essentially slurping at him like he couldn't get enough. He bent even further to lap at the Latino's heavy testicles, making everything he did dirty and chaotic.

Carlos thought it was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. It beat any porno and any fantasy coupled with masturbation that he indulged in. The fact that Logan didn't appear to care what he looked like, that he wasn't being meticulous or nervous, made everything that much better. It was emotional and sexual; an exhilarating combination that had Carlos' knees buckling for just a second until he regained his composure and locked them in place, focusing on the way his dick felt against his lover's tongue instead of how weak it made his entire lower half.

As he picked up the technique rather quickly, Logan swallowed Carlos' cock once again and took him even further than before. He settled into a steady bobbing motion, going a little deeper each time and fighting off any sort of need to gag. His eyes watered slightly, but Logan remained relaxed and merely moaned around the heated shaft in his mouth when it tapped the back of his throat, earning a groan from Carlos when he didn't even hesitate to swallow around him.

"_**Shit**_," the Latino whispered, watching as Logan took his hands out of the equation altogether; placing them both on Carlos' thighs while looking up into his eyes with dark pupils.

When Logan leaned into the fingers grasping his hair, Carlos knew what he wanted, and he gave it to him. The dominant boy grinned, raising a questioning eyebrow and only getting a small mutter around his member, and then he started to take control. Carlos tugged Logan's hair harshly, pulling his cock back before pushing it past the boys' stretched lips again and again; fucking his mouth slowly. As soon as his speed started to pick up, he'd move more gently in the next second; teasing a moaning Logan, who loved every second of it.

He hummed into the rocking motion of Carlos' dick pushing into his throat, thinking that being used shouldn't have felt so overwhelmingly fantastic but deciding to forget about anything but pleasure and his boyfriend. Breathing through his nose and only taking deeper inhales when Carlos deemed it acceptable and pulled out altogether, Logan slipped one of his palms down his abs and dipped his fingers under the fabric of his boxers.

He was met with his own hard dick, almost painfully throbbing from arousal and lack of friction. Logan groped his length roughly before settling into a steady pumping rhythm beneath his underwear. None of this flew over Carlos' head, who was watching the boy like a predator.

"Look at you. You fuckin' love it… You love takin' my cock," Carlos panted seductively, thrusting harshly into Logan's mouth just to test his theory. Logan whimpered and pressed his face as far as he could into the Latino's groin, his chin meeting the boy's balls for a single euphoric and suffocating second before Carlos pulled back to let him breathe.

When he saw the smart boy jerk his dick beneath his boxers even faster, he sunk back in one more time to savor the feeling of Logan's tongue along his pulsing shaft and the head of his dick in the tightness of his throat. Carlos took a calming exhale through his nose and forced himself away, sighing when the cooler air of the room encompassed his warm, moist skin.

"You want more? Tell me what you want," Carlos commanded, ignoring how Logan pouted with a puffed out lip that could rival his own when the dick left his eager mouth and the hands disengaged from their tight grip on his hair; leaving him completely untouched except for his own fist still tugging at his erection feverishly.

"_**Ngh**_-" Logan babbled incoherently, overcome with the heat in his stomach, when Carlos pulled his arm up so that his hand left his needy cock. He struggled to find words for the Latino's demand as the boy took both of his wrists into a firm hold and stood him up from the bed, keeping the delirious teen upright with his strong arms.

"Say the words, Logan… I gotta hear you say it, or I'm not gonna touch you," Carlos smiled gently, letting the boy's heavy limbs fall from his grasp to wrap his arms around the boy's waist.

Logan was still half way down the road to ecstasy, striving to find his voice but getting lost in the closeness of his boyfriend's naked body. He eased even further to press his lips against Carlos' jugular, nipping at the salty skin lazily before journeying upward to their rightful place; mashed against its perfect pair. They kissed slowly, tongues trailing circles around one another's in a small duel with no end. Both boys got lost in it, still enthralled by the idea of making out whenever they pleased. It was something they'd always find newness in.

Carlos shifted the gentle tone in the room forward and geared it towards the original goal once he came back to his senses, smiling at the fact that he did it before Logan for once in his life. He tilted his head back, pulling away with the brunette's bottom lip between his teeth and watching it settle into place; slightly swollen and reddened from the current actions and the previous oral explorations.

"Say it…" he whispered again, grabbing Logan by the hips and pushing the boy's boxers down.

He stole his eyes away from Logan's loving stare for a moment to watch the way his deprived dick shot up towards his belly as soon as it was released from the fabric constriction. Carlos stepped an inch forward, closing the tiny gap between them to let their pre-cum and spit-slicked lengths slide together with every slow roll of his hips. Logan moaned, nodding before he could actually find words when Carlos kneaded the delicate skin of his ass; abusing the globes with clutching hands and passionate squeezes.

"I w-want it in me, Car… _**Please**_, _fuck me_…" Logan whimpered, unsure whether he wanted to push forward into the boy's cock or buck backwards to get his hands to cover more of the expanse of his backside; thinking that he wanted the Latino's fingers in an uncharted area.

Carlos smiled, kissing the shivering teen's throat as a reward for his dialogue while nearly purring into the flesh happily as he trailed a dry fingertip to the boy's entrance and traced the pucker with a little bit of pressure. Logan cried out in surprise, whining from the gut when Carlos teased his hole for a second longer; every ounce of added force threatening to break passed the ring of muscle only to be pulled away altogether.

"Get on all fours, Baby," Carlos gritted out, catching Logan's earlobe between his teeth before letting him go.

Logan grinned wickedly, not hesitating to crawl onto the bed after kicking away his boxers; settling his hands on the mattress along with his knees and pushing his ass towards Carlos to beg for attention.

"Spread 'em."

Carlos' voice had taken a darker tone, making Logan bite his tongue to force away a moan at the sound alone while the Latino kneeled behind him and grabbed his sensitive thighs from the inside and pushed outward until he had separated the boy's legs into an obscene position; his twitching asshole on full display and his arms collapsing beneath him so that Logan's face was flush with the bed sheets and his hands gripped the fabric on either side of his head.

While he studied the submissive boy in front of him, Carlos sucked two of his fingers into his mouth; watching the way his soft slurping noises made Logan's thick cock spasm and brush against the bed beneath him. Logan swiveled his hips at the light contact to get a little more, trying not to do too much but also wanting something while he waited and buzzed with anticipation.

When Carlos grabbed one of his hips to steady him, he knew it was time. The Latino didn't say a word, carefully trailing his slickened fingers down the boy's crack and resting one against the his tight entrance. They both took a deep breath, and then Carlos slid the digit in slowly; pushing it to the last knuckle.

"_**Oh**__…" _Logan groaned at the intrusion, skeptical as to whether he was supposed to enjoy it or not. Just one finger was uncomfortable, but, somehow, he still craved more. He grumbled and pushed back into his lover's hand, scrunching his face up and digging it further into the bed beneath him.

"Shh, calm down," Carlos murmured sweetly, bending forward to deliver a series of soothing kisses to the boy's lower back and cheeks while using his free hand to grip the base of his throbbing cock to stall his threatening orgasm at the sight of Logan taking his finger and wanting another.

Logan relaxed from the lips on his heated skin and let his muscles stop tensing, pleased to find that the act made him soften a bit around the invasion. Carlos pumped his digit in and out a few times, letting Logan get used to the feeling before slipping in a second finger and twisting them around; petting the boy's soft internal walls, which constricted tightly with every push and pull. Carlos stroked his dick twice for a small amount of relief, going back to securing a fist at the base when he felt like he could cum all over Logan's ass any second.

"M-more…" Logan moaned, the unpleasant sensations dissipating the more Carlos worked him over; loving the idea of being filled. He thrust his erection down into the bed, looking for any friction he could while trying to push back into his boyfriend's hand at the same time; turning him into a writhing mess that had Carlos growling.

The Latino gave into Logan's pleading and put his lips near the boy's hole, spitting onto it while vigorously pumping his two fingers in and out of the clenching ring of muscle to stretch him open. Once the added lubrication was resting wetly on Logan's ass, Carlos slid in a third finger, getting a hiss from the pale boy at the slight pain of the larger stretch, but Logan kept pushing down until he could get Carlos' fingers as far as possible.

Carlos smirked, his mind wandering into thoughts of pounding into the newly discovered slutty boy in his bed, and twisted and scissored all three of his digits; crooking them to strike directly against Logan's prostate.

"N-Now, fuck me now, please… No more teasing…" Logan whispered frantically, choking on his own air as he bounced up and down to fuck himself on Carlos' hand.

When his boyfriend was doing that, Carlos figured that he had no room for argument. He smiled and retracted his fingers slowly, making Logan shudder below him, and straightened up behind the pale boy. Carlos spit into his palm thickly, rubbing it all over his member as fast as he could before positioning the tip at Logan's abused hole. He bit his bottom lip harshly, nearly drawing blood when the head of his dick smeared pre-cum around his lover's entrance; the tiny feeling sending electricity hammering through his veins.

With another hum from Logan, Carlos eased forward, popping past the tight circle and easing fully into the stiff boy beneath him until his balls met his boyfriend's and stayed completely still. After a calming moment and a kiss between Logan's shoulder blades, Carlos clutched his hips securely and pulled out almost completely and then eased back inside the snug space again. From his higher position, Carlos could see that Logan's eyes were clenched shut and his lip was being worked over by his teeth as his knuckles turned white from the strength with which he was holding the sheets on either side of his head. His shoulders looked tense, and he was undoubtedly concentrating too much on everything; the pain and the sensations going on in his lower half.

"Stop thinking, Logie…" Carlos murmured breathily, bending over the boy with his cock still nestled inside and his head hovering at the back of his neck, "… Just feel me… Be with me…" he continued, snaking a warm arm beneath the boy's torso to tug him up onto his hands. Logan kept his eyes shut but complied and rose up so that Carlos could press his lips against his cheek, licking and suckling until he met the boy's ear. "Feel it?" he asked huskily, withdrawing his member and slowly sinking back in; feeling the boy's walls drag against him.

"Y-Yeah…" Logan's head hung low between his shoulders, his chin hitting his chest while his arms went ridged to keep himself up.

"Does it feel good?" Carlos sneered provocatively, tugging all the way out of Logan's ass only to snap back in rapidly to strike the boy's prostate dead on.

"_**Yes**_, right there. _**Please**_, Carlos," Logan cried, pushing his back up into the Latino's hard chest and pressing down to feel the boy's cock invading him fully; loving the stretch and heat of the pulsing length beating inside.

"You always take care of me… I got you now, okay?" Carlos mumbled sweetly, grinding into Logan slowly and leaning down even further to capture his lips in a kiss as he massaged the boy's stomach with an arm still wrapped tightly around him to help him stay up.

"Thank you," Logan whispered hoarsely, his throat tattered from the earlier vigorous blow job and moaning. "Love you…" he added into the boy's lips before they were taken away.

"Love you too," Carlos responded immediately, smiling against his boyfriend's mouth at their first verbal, official exchange of feelings. "You want it rough like when you had my dick in your throat?" he asked, adding the gruff edge back to his voice once their moment was over and he was sure Logan was comfortable.

The pale boy nodded, his body vibrating with the sudden need to be pushed around. Carlos smirked and locked a hand into the back of Logan's hair, fisting it tight enough to make the boy wince and groan. Sitting up straight again, Carlos kept a grip on Logan's hair while he snapped his hips forward and back in a fast rhythm, striking the boy's prostate hard with every thrust.

"Yeah, just like that…" Logan whimpered, pushing back into the Latino with every buck of his hips to make their skin smack together loudly; the only sounds in the room being pleasured moans and their bodies connecting.

It wasn't long before Carlos was growling and fucking Logan into a nonsensical mess. The submissive teen wailed every time his boyfriend plunged his aching cock into his ass, feeling his orgasm approaching as the seconds crept by. The only thing the once rational Logan could focus on was the stretch of his entrance and the heat pooling in his groin.

Carlos felt his own release creeping up every time Logan constricted around him, and he bent down again to reach beneath their writhing bodies; grabbing the boy's dick and jerking it roughly with every thrust. It totally overloaded Logan, sending him over the edge.

"_**Carlos**_, fuck!" he shouted, his throat burning with the effort, which he was sure he'd regret the next day when they had to work, but he couldn't make himself care when he spilled all over the bed beneath them.

With the feeling of Logan's cum cooling over his still stroking fist, Carlos bucked back into the boy's ass one more time; holding his pelvis against the boy's body as he shivered and let go into his lover. Logan moaned, still coming down from his high as the Latino's cum bathed his insides and Carlos pumped into him a few more times until he was milked dry.

Logan fell forward, sighing at the loss when Carlos reluctantly pulled his softening cock out of his hole and giggling euphorically when his stomach met the jizz covering the sheets beneath him. He'd worry about the mess later. Right now, he only wanted to think about the warm boy crawling over him and lazily falling down beside him. Carlos curled one of his legs on top of Logan's and threw an arm over the boy's back, resting his chin on Logan's shoulder as his lover found the strength to turn his head to look at him.

Carlos was smiling softly; his eyes searching every inch of Logan's face before tilting up to deliver a chaste kiss to his sweaty temple and run his fingers through his disheveled dark hair. Logan nuzzled into him, stuffing his arms beneath his torso and pressing his naked body against Carlos'.

"You cold?" Carlos wondered, appearing concerned as he settled into the pillow right beside his boyfriend's face; their noses brushing every time one of them took an extra deep breath to stop the post-coital tingling.

"Sorta," Logan was still smiling, shrugging only as much as he was able under the firm hold of Carlos' arm.

"I could get a blanket- "

Carlos started to move away, intending to move to the other bed for a quilt, but Logan instantly shot his own arm out and draped it over the Latino's golden abdomen; locking him into a strong embrace.

"Stay," he grumbled, squeezing him a little bit more as he shifted onto his side and rested his head into the crook of Carlos' neck.

"I love it when you get all assertive," Carlos commented playfully, smoothing his hand down the boy's body to molest his ass with soft caresses and nipping lightly at his ear.

"We should try that next," Logan grinned, pulling back to raise a wicked eyebrow at his boyfriend. He found his spent dick nearly twitching at the idea of thrusting into the Latino.

"Having you top sounds like the perfect second step in our adventure," Carlos smiled excitedly, his voice low from their activities but perking back up into its usually cheerful and innocent quality; making Logan laugh at the idea of his rough lover being anything but outside of the bedroom.

"You sound like we're playing pretend," Logan joked, rolling his eyes and letting his hand roam the slick body beneath it; gliding up and down the dips of the Latino's side. Carlos shook his head with a small, content chuckle. He placed another kiss to Logan's soft lips, whispering against them as he pulled his tired limbs impossibly closer to his own.

"No, this is very real."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I had a lot of fun with these two; they are a great combination of hot and adorable lol.**

**********SUGGESTION: Please check out my Kendall/OC story, "Past the Sorrow". It's a romance at the surface, but it highly involves each of the boys too, giving them backstories and arcs of their own. It's got sex, abuse, love/friendship. Also, it's VERY ANGSTY XD Other than smut, that's my addiction :P** It recently won "BEST OC" in the "2011 BTR Fanfic Awards" and I'm very honored by that :). I'd love for my slash followers to give it a chance too. I'd think you guys would find it enjoyable :)  


**In fact, I will be posting "For the Lovers of Kage" (Kendall/Sage) in a little while later tonight :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review (anonymous reviews are enabled, so don't be shy ;D)**


End file.
